


my love for you was bulletproof (but you're the one who shot me)

by fuckinglarry



Series: Vampire!Harry and Werewolf!Louis [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, New Years Eve, Werewolf!Louis, vampire!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinglarry/pseuds/fuckinglarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you want to know the truth?" </p><p>  "I think im drunk enough, so shoot."</p><p>  Harry leans on close. Whispers, "I really want to suck your cock."</p>
            </blockquote>





	my love for you was bulletproof (but you're the one who shot me)

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks, I know. 
> 
> For Brooklyn. You are the sun in my sky, the dirt to my flower. (Idk)

It starts at a party.

They don't arrive together, in fact they don't even know eachother. Louis' only here for the free booze (but mostly because Niall would rip his dick off if he were to stay home on new years eve, but know one needs to know that.) He contemplates sneaking out, Niall's surely drunk enough, but then there's a shift. A change in the air, and the smell of vanilla slowly surrounds him. Louis' 3000 percent sure its a vampire.

He turns slowly and locks eyes with the most beautiful creature he's ever layed eyes on. The vampires features lift as Louis turns, almost as if in joy. "Well, my, my, my. What've we here, hmm?" Louis feels his heart beat a bit faster and his skin gets a buzzing feeling. He feels like an electric current.

"Louis Tomlinson, at your service." He tips his head forward and the vampire snorts.

"I could've told you that. 'M names Harry, and incase you couldn't already smell me, im a vampire. Im sure you didn't need my help though, dog." He puts a hand on his chest, smirking and licking his teeth.

Now its louis' turn to snort. "So you know im a werewolf, then?" Harry's demeanor changes and he shifts from his right foot to his left, his eyes hold inevitable playfulness. He brings a hand up to stroke Louis' cheek.

"My dear boy, I've been on this godforesaken earth since 1776, Ive seen, hell, ive even heard every single most surprising thing. Ive ran into so many creatures, you weren't very hard to distinguish." He has that fucking smirk on his face and Louis wants to slap (or suck) it right off his pretty face.

"So tell me Harry, what exactly pulled you toward my self loathing figure this new years eve?" Louis takes another gulp from his vodka-coke and raises his eyebrows at Harry over the rim of the cup.

"Do you want the truth?"

"I think im drunk enough for it, so shoot."

Harry leans in close. Whispers, "I really want to suck your cock." Louis goes a bit crosseyed watching Harry as he pulls away. Hes a bit choked up, so he just nods. Harry grins ans grabs Louis' hand, tugging him to the elevator.

* * *

The only thing Louis cab even concentrate on is Harry's lips on his neck and his roaming hands over his midsection while he furiously tries to unlock his door.

He finally gets the lock to turn, just as Harry's right hand made its way into his pants. He grabbed, spinning Harry around and into the house, crowding him up against the wall. "Ooooh. Big bad wolf, eh?"

Louis just smirked, leaning down to barely ghost his lips over Harry's. "You know it babe."

Without another word, Harry fell to his knees, undoing louis' belt hastily. He slid it through the loops of his jeans and gently tossed it, hearing the metal buckle hit the hardwood floor. He made quick work of the zip and button, shoving both pieces of material down to Louis' indeed and revealing Louis' cock. Harry's eyes skimmed over the taught flesh, leaning in to give the head a few kitten licks. Louis mewled a bit, and Harry took that as a go.

He grabbed the base and took all of him into his mouth at once. A rumble sounded in Louis' chest as Harry's head bobbed up and down, his hand always following his mouths persuit. Louis watched as Harry peeled back the foreskin in fascination, swirling his tongue around the slit. The familiar curling in his belly began and he could only choke out a breathy "im gonna," before he was releasing down Harry's throat.

Harry licked his lips, looking up at Louis through his lashes, dimples forming on the either side of his mouth. The look soon turns sheepish as he holds up a sticky hand from inside his jeans. Louis fondly smiles and leads Harry to his room, grabbing his extra long sweatpants to give to Harry.

Convincing himself that this really just happened, is harder than he thought, but he takes one look at the boy who is curled tight around him and suddenly its not.

And if he wakes up to the smell of pancakes and an actual fry up, promptly making his heart beat rapidly from love for this boy- no one but him needs to know.

Well, no one but Harry.


End file.
